marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth Allan (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Liz Allen, Liz Allen-Osborn, Lizzy | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = (CEO); formerly (investor), | Relatives = Wilson Allan (father); Doris Raxton (step-mother); Mark Raxton (step-brother); Harry Lyman (ex-husband); Normie Osborn (son); Norman Osborn (ex-father-in-law) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Alchemax Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York. | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 135 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = CEO of Alchemax; Former Nurse and Executive at Osborn Industries | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Amazing Fantasy #15 | Quotation = Always remember, Normie... I'm doing this for you. This is all for you. | Speaker = Liz Allan | QuoteSource = Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 30 | HistoryText = Midtown High Liz Allan was a high school classmate of Peter Parker when they attended Midtown High School together, and a minor love interest of both Parker and Flash Thompson. Initially, Peter liked Liz. However, she was Flash Thompson's girlfriend and initially considered Peter Parker something of a loser, even taking part in the general ridicule that Pete endured on a daily basis. She was flighty and rather thoughtless -- not outright cruel, but lacking the empathy necessary to detect Peter's good points. At one point, paradoxically, she developed a crush on Spider-Man, blowing off both Flash Thompson and Peter Parker because she believed the costumed hero would call her. Over time, however, she began to admire Peter's intelligence and developed some degree of affection for the former "bookworm". By this time, ironically, Peter's interest had waned considerably: noting that Liz never showed any real interest in him until he began dating Betty Brant, Pete assumed that Liz's feelings were little more than a schoolgirl crush. Amusingly, Betty and Liz clashed several times over Peter; Betty thought of Liz as a blonde tramp. Graduation Peter and Liz graduated from high school. At the graduation ceremony, Liz admitted her feelings to Peter, but told him that they couldn't be together and left shortly afterwards. Meanwhile, Peter in his guise as Spider-Man battled Liz's stepbrother Mark Raxton, the Molten Man. Harry Osborn Liz dated and later married Harry Osborn, whom she met at Betty Brant's wedding to Ned Leeds, becoming Liz Allan-Osborn. The couple had a son, Normie Osborn. Their family history turned tragic; however, after Harry Osborn followed in his father's footsteps becoming the Green Goblin and later died. Harry attempted to pass the legacy of the Green Goblin down to Normie Osborn but failed due to the efforts of Spider-Man, Mark Raxton, and Ben Urich. Foggy Nelson Later, Liz Allan dated lawyer Foggy Nelson, the legal partner of Matt Murdock, but the couple broke up after Mysterio manipulated Foggy into having an affair in a plot to drive Daredevil insane. Like so many of the men in her life, Liz felt like Foggy had let her down and ended their relationship. Civil War Liz was extremely upset when Spider-Man unmasked, blaming Peter for bringing so much death into their lives to the point that she agreed to work with Molten Man and the Exterminators to tell Peter that her son had been kidnapped by Molten Man so as to lure him to her home and allow the villains to try and kill him. When Peter defeated the villains Liz tried to rationalise her actions to him, claiming that she only went along with what they demanded for fear of her sons safety but Peter was unconvinced and told her she should leave before the authorities arrived so she wasn't mistaken for a villain. Brand New Day When Mephisto erased all knowledge of Peter's marriage to Mary Jane, it left multiple repercussions in the timeline, including the knowledge of Spider-Man's secret identity, and Harry now being alive - and divorced from Liz. Necessary Evil Over the next year or so, Liz Allan would become a huge success in the science and development industry, creating and becoming CEO of a company known as Allan Chemical with her son and several other people. Eventually, she merged the company with Horizon Labs and Oscorp, creating Alchemax. Goblin Nation During the war in New York City between Spider-Man and the Goblin King, Liz was revealed to be allied with the latter, who was using the alias "Mason Banks" as one of the chief investors of Alchemax in order to produce an empire for his grandson to inherit. Upon the defeat of the Goblin Nation, she aided her ex-father-in-law in evading capture by Spider-Man once again. Spider-Man 2099 Following a confrontation between Spider-Man 2099 and an agent of a time travel organization from 2211 in the Alchemax Building, Liz had deduced that the 'new' Spider-Man must work in the company and was determined to enlist him to her cause, foreshadowing the time traveler's claims that Liz Allan and Spider-Man 2099 will have some significant impact on future history. Venom Eddie Brock entered her office and brought her an experimental dinosaur he captured. She revealed that Stegron the Dinosaur Man was responsible and made a deal with Eddie: she would help him find a cure for the Venom symbiote while he deals with Stegron. Secret Empire Not long after that, while Manhattan was encased in a Darkforce dome during Hydra's short-lived empire, Liz rekindled her relationship with Harry Osborn. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = Liz Allen possesses the normal human strength for a woman her age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * An unnamed blonde female high school student in appears to be Liz Allan. Liz Allan is first named in the same issue in which Betty Brant first appears. After her graduation, she does not reappear in the comics for a few years, during which time Peter developed relationships with Gwen Stacy and Mary Jane. | Trivia = * Liz's last name has been frequently misspelled as "Allen". * In (page 2, panel 3), Liz's last name is given incorrectly as "Hilton". * Liz is a Chicago Cubs fan. | Links = * SpiderFan.org }} Category:Osborn Family Category:Allan Family Category:Midtown High School Student Category:Businesspeople Category:Millionaires Category:Leaders